


You're My Favorite Flavor

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim spills some ice cream over himself and Kon helps him clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Flavor

It is unbearably hot inside the bedroom. And if Tim was completely honest, it wasn’t all that bad. Gotham summers had a tendency to be _extremely_ hot and muggy, so he was fairly used to them. So long as he stripped down to his shorts, didn’t move too much and had a lot of water on hand, he could get through a hot, humid day with ease.  
  


But Kon couldn’t.  
  


The meta couldn’t stop _complaining_.  
  


He was sitting on the floor, naked back pressed against the bed with a tub of ice cream nestled between his crossed legs and his mouth going on a mile a minute. Tim was kind of impressed that Kon could manage to eat and gripe at the same time actually.  
  


“I mean, is it too much to ask that they keep the stupid AC system in working shape in the middle of the worst fucking heat wave in the history of San Fransisco?”, Kon asked around the spoon in his mouth.  
  


Tim was sitting on the bed, legs a few inches away from Kon’s body as he slipped a spoonful of cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream into his mouth. It melted immediately inside of his mouth, the burst of cool flavors making him close his eyes. A soft nudge against his leg makes him open his eyes and give Kon a curious look.  
  


“You still here or you wanna make out with your ice cream alone?” the meta asked with an amused look in his blue eyes.  
  


The _only_ appropriate response to that was to bop Kon on the forehead with his spoon, “Still here, still listening Conner.”  
  


“Good cause for a moment I thought you’d gone to ice cream land.” Broad fingers rubbed at the spot where Tim had hit him, trying to rub away the slightly sticky residue. “Seriously though, how can you just…” he waves a spoon at Tim, “ _sit there_ and not want to melt into a fucking puddle that used to be Red Robin?”  
  


Tim shrugged as he scooped up some more ice cream, “I’m used to hot summers.” he replied easily, spoon dripping slightly as he raised it up to his mouth. A hard nudge against his legs jostled the spoon and made him drip the sticky ice cream over his stomach and boxers.  
  


With an exasperated, “Conner!” Tim dropped the spoon into the small contained before looking around for the box of tissues or some wipes. He froze when he felt Kon’s hand grab his wrist tight. Startled blue eyes darted down to meet serious sapphire ones. Kon’s voice was husky and deep as he spoke, “Don’t…Let me…”  
  


‘Let you what?’ was on the tip of his tongue when Kon suddenly shifted gracefully up on his knees. With wary eyes, Tim followed his hands as they splayed his legs open and noted the short, hot look Kon directed towards him before bending over his stomach.  
  


At the first touch of hot tongue against his abs, he couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. Fingers clenched into fists on top of the bedsheets, muscles dipping and jerking underneath Kon’s tongue as he chased after the melted liquid that had dripped down into his hair trail. “C-conner…” he moaned as Kon’s lips kissed the short hairs.  
  


He fell back against the bed as Kon’s chin began to push against his boxers. And squirmed hard when warm fingers slipped underneath the elastic and ran teasingly around the material. A fresh sheen of sweat covered his skin, every intake of breath was painfully hot and his skin felt like it was one fire as Kon’s lips lazily licked up the ice creams on his boxers.  
  


“Y-you _fffffucking_ tease.” Tim moaned as he raised one hand off the sheets and into Kon’s hair.  
  


“Shhhhh.” Kon’s deep voice ran over him, as soothing as a cool balm as his fingers began to pull the only barrier between him and Tim’s half hard erection off. He raised his hips as Kon shuffled back, dragged the cotton cloth off. Tim kicked the boxers off and spread his legs again for Kon, nice and slowly in a deliberate tease as he stared down the length of his body at Kon.  
  


There was an answering flare in Kon’s eyes as he suddenly hissed and picked up the contained of half melted ice cream next to Tim. Tim’s stomach fluttered in anticipation as Kon pulled the spoon out. And then dipped sharply as cold drops of sweet ice cream dribbled over his cock and public hair.  
  


He can’t help himself from yelping as a fairly large blob of ice cream falls on his cock, the sudden cold making him thrash and almost sit up. But Kon’s hot mouth chasing after it makes him dig his fingers into Kon’s shoulders.  
  


The contrast between the cold ice cream and Kon’s hot mouth is incredibly arousing. A lazy drop of cool liquid dripping and pool over his heated skin, melting lazily as Kon’s tongue follows the trail before noisily lapping and sucking the mess up and making Tim feel like a wonderfully, sticky mess.  
  


He is content in lying on his bed, feeling as though there is fire running underneath his skin as Kon drops more ice cream over his hard cock and chases after it. Soft moans fall from his lips and roll off the curve of Kon’s back as he huddles over Tim’s crotch. Slim hips jerk as a drop falls on top of his glans, making him yelp and yank on Kon’s hair in protest.  
  


Kon however simply licks around the flared crown, dripping more melted ice cream onto the tip as he continues. Tim’s shoulders dig into the mattress, back arching up into Kon’s mouth as he pleads, “Conner… _Kon_ …please..i-i need more.”  
  


A dull thumping sound later, Tim sighs happily and presses his cheek into the bed as Kon finally _finally_ takes him into his mouth. “Kon…oh fuck _Kon_ …” he moans blissfully as Kon’s tongue rubs against the underside of his cock. “Like that…oh fuck yes!” he yells as he comes into Kon’s mouth, hips flying off the bed before falling back.  
  


The most delightful thrumming sensation runs through his body as Kon’s lips finish their clean up. He’s way more sweatier than before and Tim’s damn sure that his room just got way more humid. But it feels like heaven when Kon rests his chin right beside his softening cock and asks, “Wanna go take a dip in the pool?” as though he hadn’t just spent the past twenty odd minutes with his head between Tim’s legs, sucking his dick like a Popsicle.  
  


“Gimme a few minutes.” Tim wheezes out between breaths, fingers playing with Kon’s hair. Kon seems satisfied with the answer and remains in place, pressing a soft kiss to Tim’s hip as he waits for Tim to get up.   
  


“Or we could go take a shower…” Kon suggests, his hot breath passing over Tim’s balls. He snorts, knowing very well how _that_ scenario would play out.  
  


“We’d be stuck in there for _hours_ if we did.” He lightly smacks Kon’s head as the meta chuckles.  
  


“And your point is?” Kon replies teasingly, a finger catching one last drop of melted sweetness that he had missed and popped it into his mouth. He grins blithely at Tim who simply shakes his head and groans, “Too hot.”  
  


“Me or the heat?” comes the glib reply. Followed by a light slap to the head and an amused chuckle.


End file.
